


Sleepless Beauty

by Rroselavy



Series: iTunes Drabbles [6]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepless Beauty (Gravitation Soundtrack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epiphanytiff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=epiphanytiff).



If he closed his eyes Nii could imagine that it was Koumyou fucking him, rather than that concubine-bitch of a mistress with a kinky streak a foot wide. Gyokumen finished getting off and collapsed on the bed next to him.

"Get the hell out of here, now!" She snarled. "You disgust me."

"The feeling is more than mutual," he muttered as he stepped stiffly out of bed. He stooped to pick up his clothes, glancing at Gyokumen's form in the dim light. Laying there, her back to him, hair fanning about her, she looked like a ghost from his past.


End file.
